Neediness
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Hermione and Minerva have been together for a couple of years and sometimes they get quite needy... It isn't necessarily wanting one another, rather than needing each other. HG/MM SMUT


I see neediness reflected in darkened teal green eyes, and I can't really describe what that does to me now, what it always does, seeing that subtle evidence of how turned on she really is. She shows it both in very subtle and not-so-subtle ways, and I like both for various reasons. I like to be the only one who can see the blazing fire raging behind green eyes when they twinkle in that way at me. Others would never know, but I have seen it before when I've been on top of her or she on top of me, and I recognize it, cherish it. I like when her pale cheeks taint a very faint pinkish hue, easily passed off as caused by the temperature being too hot. Most people don't notice and those who actually do easily accept the small excuse of the surroundings being too hot, while I do know it is rather her core that's burning with utter need, wanting it, wanting me. The knowledge that she wants me does something very indescribable to me as well. Nonetheless, I like when she's not-so-subtle, too. I like when Minerva needily pushes me against the bedroom door, when we step in after a long day in which we've barely seen each other and kisses me like our last day on earth.

Tonight, we need one another, need to feel as close as we can be.

Placing my hands on her hips, I pull her flush against me from the moment the door to the Room of Requirement's fallen shut. "Is it bad we didn't even reach our bedroom?" I ask. We definitely couldn't have made it all the stairs to the Headmaster's Tower, which we now call our rooms. I recently sold my little studio that I acquired after Ron and I ended our four-year relationship, given I didn't want to go back to living with my parents at age twenty-four and I was mostly at Hogwarts when I wasn't at the Ministry anyway, very often in the company of the Headmistress. I was a single witch only for six months, until I ran into her in Hogsmeade while picking up a gift for Ginny –– who had confirmed she was having a baby the day before and had invited her close companions and family to dinner for that night. I saw her in another light, which somehow appealed to me a very great deal, and fell madly in love with her over the course of a few more dinners together… We had both agreed to see more of each other after having lost track of most after the Final Battle.

I run my nose up and down the side of her face, doing absolutely no effort to hide how much my want of her has now ragged my breath, the air getting expelled against the shell of her ear. I feel the way she reacts to my pants in her ear. I feel how she clutches my upper arms and how she turns her head to capture my lips with her very wet ones, making her meaning clear. We definitely wouldn't have made it all those stairs, and she definitely wouldn't have managed the presence of mind to Apparate there either, as she is allowed being the Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Unfortunate circumstances had caused both of us to have to remain at Hogwarts, to be precise the Divination classroom for a long time, when we really had hoped to go down to Diagon Alley to have ice cream at Fortescue's together –– it had become such a hot Sunday afternoon, and we had both had time to spare for a change. However, Peeves and Trelawney's already poor mental state combined had resulted in a breakdown from the latter, requiring Minerva and myself to go to the Divination Tower and try calm her down, effectively ruining any plans we had for the day.

I feel how she releases my forearms and slides her hands up to cup the sides of my face to kiss me more urgently as she walks me further back in the room. I can't possibly keep my eyes open, no matter how enthralled I am by even the sheer possibility of the Room reacting to this need we have and my curiosity of what might be available. My eyes flow open as I feel the back of my legs hitting something. I have no time to consider what it can be, though, because Minerva pushes me down and I find myself in a very comfortable couch. Without wasting more than one second, she places her knee on one side of me, straddling me as the other follows.

She leaves my mouth. The lack of air was becoming dangerous for both of us by then. Our panting is quite audible. "I wonder how many pupils have used the Room for these purposes already…" I murmur lowly, my hand moving to her belly and climbing her ribcage until finally it covers one full globe. She moans low close to my ear, and I feel myself grow even wetter at the mere sound of this. With the help of a little non-verbal magic, her attires loosen barely enough for me to slide my hand inside her robes and touch her bare skin, go past her bra and feel her bare bosom, my fingertips caressing her pebbling nipple. She gasps, and I just revel in it. She moans, and I revel more.

"Have you… ever used it for… these… purposes?" she manages, forcing to keep her eyes open, even as I know delight overwhelms her, and look at me.

Her one eyebrow is arched, but she doesn't look half as stern as she can be with a slight blush upon her cheeks, panting and straddling my lap, the top of her robes undone and my one hand resting inside it against her skin. I quirk my eyebrow in response. I lean in, gently kissing her again. I want to taste her, my tongue slipping past her thin lips. With the last few tendrils of sanity I possess, I Vanish all layers of clothing between us to just touch her more freely. For just one second, I feel her stiffen as I do this. I'm sure it isn't all that surprising really –– it wouldn't be the first time I do this, and we were already headed in that direction quite fast anyway. Maybe it is merely the feel of her naked body against my still-clothed one, the increase of freedom I have to touch her now. I know it won't take long until she will return the favor. The very thought has barely crossed my mind by the time I swear I feel her soft lips curl slightly in our tongue kiss as well and feel her against me, both of us now naked in a rather delicious skin-on-skin contact that's incredibly satisfying, too.

She rips her mouth away from mine, but the growl doesn't come past my lips but remains stuck in my throat when she bows her head and latches onto my nipple, licking it, sucking it into her mouth. I can't help but arch my spine, arch into her mouth, quietly begging for more. I dig my nails into her… I want to make her feel the pleasure that I'm feeling and slide between Minerva's open legs. She releases my nipple for just a second and gasps as two fingers slide easily inside her, letting my digits be enveloped by her warm, gently pounding wetness. When we both come down from the exhilaration of the moment, my wrist's going to be hurting quite a lot, moving it like this, but it is worth it.

My muscles contract under Minerva's touch when her warm hand goes down over my ribcage, venturing lower. I nearly unconsciously spread wider, thus forcing Minerva to follow me in doing this given the fact she's straddling me. I know where she's going, and I know her wrist's going to be hurting as well… I gasp, mouthing Minerva's name as I feel her, feel two fingers slide easily inside me, mirroring what I'm doing to her now. This isn't the very first time we do this –– nor will it be the last time either –– and we both fall in a rhythm we know.

There definitely hasn't been a lot of attention to foreplay, but sometimes, that's okay –– being with her is enough. Her lips connect with mine as we continue moving. Our kissing's rather sloppy –– it is only barely we manage to concentrate on aiming well, and we don't really have the breath to kiss anyway. We reach the finish within seconds of each other, quite unexpected, yet not. We've been climbing for maybe the entire afternoon already. Slowly retracting our hands, we entwine our fingers, resting them beside us. That's what need does to someone.


End file.
